The invention relates to a gas bag for a vehicle occupant restraint system.
A gas bag for a vehicle occupant restraint system comprises a wall, an inflation port configured therein and a deflection part arranged between the latter and the wall section opposite the inflation port.
One such gas bag is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,270. The deflection part serves to deflect the hot flow of gas entering the interior of the gas bag through the inflation port so that this flow does not directly impinge the wall section opposite the inflation port, and thus not causing damage thereto. It has furthermore been discovered that deflecting the inflow of compressed gas is of advantage for the direction of deployment of the gas bag.
The invention provides a gas bag permitting a specifically defined deflection and control of the inflow direction of the compressed gas into the gas bag. In accordance with the invention a gas bag for a vehicle occupant restraint system comprises a wall, an inflation port configured therein, a deflection part arranged between the inflation port and a portion of the gas bag wall arranged opposite the inflation port, and a counterpiece which is arranged between the deflection part on the one hand and the inflation port as well as a portion of the gas bag wall surrounding the inflation port on the other hand. The deflection part and the counterpiece are stitched to each other such that a prechamber is formed which communicates with the interior of the gas bag by overflow ports formed between the deflection part and the counterpiece. By means of the arrangement of the overflow ports the direction in which the compressed gas flows into the gas bag may be influenced so that the risk of the vehicle occupant being severely hit by the gas bag wall is reduced, especially when the vehicle occupant is not positioned as usual.
Advantage aspects of the invention read from the sub-claims.